


Taking one for the team

by Owlprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Best Friends, Not really a shipping fic, Stomach pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlprince/pseuds/Owlprince
Summary: This is based off a head canon I have about Hunk.There are some foods in the universe that are not safe for humans or just make them very sick. Hunk has decided to do some research to find out just what humans can have. Just because other aliens eat it doesn't mean its safe, what if it turns a humans insides to jelly? Lance notices a change in Hunk's behavior and finds out about his research, asking his own questions.(I apologize for the bad summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a head canon I have for Hunk. Hunk is not just a food guy but he does think about how foods effect human, surely they can't eat everything out there. I feel like Hunk would test out foods to make sure they are safe, doing extensive research on what's in them and what they can do to humans, and sometimes when he can't find enough information he tests it on himself by eating it, getting mixed results. We all know he is smart enough to build a machine to find an alien Lion he has never seen or heard of before, can learn to use alien tech and tools quickly, he is so damn smart.
> 
> I know my writing is much better than this, this was a warm up for something else I am focusing on so its not really the best, I just wanted to put my little head canon out there. Please be gentle.

-

Hunk didn’t always join the others for meals.

There were times when they didn’t feel like food goo and Hunk cooked for them, he didn’t always eat with them. Most times he would go to his room once it was finished and set on the table. On the off chance he did join them, he didn't usually eat much. When asked why he wasn’t eating, he would laugh it off and tell them he ate while cooking to make sure it tasted okay and was already full. Other times if he joined them, he would force himself to eat with them like normal so they wouldn’t question him. Lance always found this a little odd, for as long as he had known Hunk, he had never skipped the meals he made. He had always wanted to see the happy looks on their faces when they had his cooking.

Lance didn’t question it, at least not at first. Lance knew Hunk was cooking dinner that night and decided to watch him cook. Lance loved watching him work, how he would smile when something came together perfectly, How he would get quiet and serious when he got really focused, he loved to watch him work whether it was cooking or he was working on something else.

He went to open the door to the kitchen and saw Hunk leaning on the counter, one hand on his stomach, the other holding his head. He had a book next to him and he slowly moved his hand from his head to pick up a pen and began to write, speaking to himself. “Okay, weird purple and green plant, Coran calls It a Terrim root, resembles fava beans.” He groaned and continued writing, “Effects on the human body: Can be lethal if eaten raw, the toxins cooked out making it no longer lethal however still have some effects. Does not digest well, causing stomach pain, spasms, nausea and a bit of a sour taste in mouth. Do not consume. “ He set the pen down and rested his free hand on his stomach.

Lance realized that Hunk hadn’t noticed the door had opened and didn’t know he was there. He knocked on the wall and walked in, seeing the other jump in surprise. “Hey Big Guy, you doing okay?” He walked over and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Lance? How long have you been here? I’m fine, just taking a little break from cooking is all. I’m totally fine.” Hunk had tried to smile but it was quickly replaced by a grimace as he groaned and held his stomach.

“Buddy we need to get you to the med-bay, you don’t look too good.” Lance moved to help him stay steady.

Hunk shook his head, “I'm alright Lance, really. I just...I need a second.”

“At least sit down then if you refuse to go.” Lance carefully pulled his friend away from the counter and to a chair that lance had brought in a while back just so he could watch the other cook and stay out of his way. Hunk sat down heavily in the chair and looked to Lance. “Thanks dude, but I'm really okay Lance, this is nothing new.” 

Lance Sat on the counter, and picked up the strange plant. “Nothing new? What are you doing here all these weird plants anyway?”

Hunk groaned softly and sighed. “I’m finding out what foods are safe and what foods are not. Alteans and humans are not the same, we have different bodies. There are foods we can't eat that they can and same goes with our food for them I'm sure. And we don't know what's out here, so I started to collect herbs and other plants to find out what effect they had on humans. Not just herbs and plants but other edible things. The results have been mixed.” He smiled slightly. “And everything I find I have been recording in that book.”

Lance picked up the book and flipped through the pages, reading the effects. Some of the more tame included just a stomach ache or a low grade fever, some of the more serious included vomiting, fainting, issues breathing, the list went on. Lance looked up at hunk with wide eyes. “So you have been eating all this stuff and dealing with the symptoms? But why?”

Hunk smiled. “No not all of them, just a few. We don't know what all this stuff is, we don't know what's deadly out here and we don't know what's going to make us sick. So I would rather go through it and find out what it does in a controlled environment rather than if we are lost on some planet and ate something that might hurt us and us not have a way of treating it.” he took a breath and doubled over. “This one just doesn't digest well, nothing too bad. Cornan once had to get me to a cryopod, that was the last time I did it. I took a little break after that.” He slowly sat back up. 

“Hunk...you need to be more careful big guy” Lance stared at him with wide eyes, very concerned. 

Hunk smiled and leaned back. “Don't worry Lance, I will be okay. I always talk to Coran first to see if it's known for being deadly.” he took a breath and sat forward. “Hey buddy, can you help me to my room? I'm gonna sleep this off but it's a bit hard to walk. Dinner is ready made, just has to be put out.” 

He grabbed the book before helping him stand by taking his hands and pulling him up, using his shoulder to support the other. “Okay but I'm staying with you tonight, keeping an eye on you until you feel better.”

Hunk chuckled as the other supported him. “Okay buddy, whatever you want. But at least have dinner first, I went through a lot for it.” he teased. “Also, let's not tell the others okay, I don't want to worry them or anything, they have enough to worry about than me getting a little sick.”

Lance looked over at him and was about to protest but nodded. “Alright fine, I will eat and I won't say anything to them but your health is more important to them. Let's get you to bed big guy, you need to get some rest. At least wait a bit before you do this again okay? And I will be here to help you.”

Hunk stopped, almost making Lance trip, “Lance no, I can't let you do that. How about this, you can help by keeping an eye on symptoms, if anything goes wrong, you can quickly get help or help treat it, sound good? Luckily I haven't gotten anything too bad, well that's not true, I did try something that causes organ failure, it was delayed so I had time to get into a cryopod to heal with Coran’s help, that was not fun. After that I was able to figure out what was in it that caused that so I can find it in other things and I know to avoid it all together.” He looked to him seriously. “But If you try something and end up getting sick or anyone got sick, I could never forgive myself.”

“Holy Crow Hunk. You are really taking one for the team. I will be there to make sure nothing you eat kills you, it's a deal.” He continued walking down the hall with Hunk, it took a bit with Hunk having to pause a few times but they managed to make it to the others room. The door opened and Lance helped Hunk get to the bed where the other laid back and sighed. 

“Thanks Buddy, I think it's improving, it's not so bad anymore. ” Hunk smiled tiredly feeling the pain in his stomach slowly lessen. “Doesn't last too long, that's good to know.” Lance sat on the bed next to him and gently rested his hand on Hunks belly looking at him very seriously, causing the Hunk to give him a confused look. 

“I’m glad it’s getting better, I guess we really owe our safety to your...Gut Feelings.” Lance broke his serious face and cracked a smile, hunk paused and groaned before he chuckled. 

“Dude, that was awful, I can’t stomach your puns.”


End file.
